A CAS (Content Addressed Storage) system involving a duplication elimination function that allows duplicated file data included in a plurality of files to be stored so as to be shared has been developed. In the CAS system, file data is distributed and stored into a plurality of storage media, and each of locations at which the file data is stored is specified by a corresponding one of unique content addresses specified by the content of the file data. The CAS system enables rewriting of duplicated file data to be omitted, and thus, not only the process performance of writing, but also the utilization efficiency of the storage media, is improved.
In WO 2015/125271, there is disclosed a storage system in which a plurality of node devices are combined via a network and file data is written into a disk array device. According to WO 2015/125271, a certain node device performs processing for writing the file data, and another node device different from the certain node device performs duplication elimination processing. This configuration reduces the influence of the duplication elimination processing on the process performance of reading/writing by each of the node devices.
In WO 2012/117658, there is disclosed a storage system including a plurality of storage processing devices configured to distribute and store data into a plurality of storage devices and perform duplication elimination processing, and a switch unit configured to assign a dataflow including a group of data to any one of the storage processing devices, and make a setting so as to allow the dataflow to flow to the assigned storage processing device. According to WO 2012/117658, the switch unit assigns the dataflow on the basis of the characteristic of the dataflow and the characteristic of each of the storage processing devices. This configuration realizes an efficient load distribution in the storage system.
In WO 2010/116608, there is disclosed a related technology that allows file data to be distributed and stored. In a distributed data storage delivery system, computers each including a storage device for storing data therein are coupled to a plurality of networks so as to build a data storage system of a large capacity. Further, the distributed data storage delivery system includes the function of allocating data and the function of managing the allocation of the data. Here, in WO 2010/116608, duplication elimination processing is not mentioned at all.